Style,Manner and First Impressions
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: 4 artworks,4 different occasions when 4 different people chose to run for their lives. Amy/Rory River/11


_**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Doctor Who, I wish I did, but, maybe some day, if I ever find a wishing well somewhere :) _

_**Summary:** 4 artworks,4 different occasions when 4 diffrent people chose to run for their lives. Amy/Rory River/11 _

_**Note: **Hi there, this story is based around the idea that Amy,River,Rory and The Doctor go off for 3 days on there own and have there own little adventure, meeting up to discuss it. It will be based around different art movements but I'll explain them as I go :) also, they'll be running, lots of running. It'll be a short fic, only 5 chapters in total but the next four will be lengthy as they'll deal with each charatcers separate adventure._

_anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Style, Manner and First Impressions<strong> _

They converge upon at quaint little cafe overlooking the canal in Venice at different times within the space of 4 hours.

Amy Pond, the girl who waited, stays true to that nickname and arrives first, setting down her prize on the table and ordering a cappuccino. She crosses her legs and leans back on the iron back rest of her chair, blowing the froth off the top of her cup as she basks in the warm rays of light. It's lovely she thinks to herself, to come back to Venice in the present day, though she misses the outrageous amount of running they did, the thrill, the adventure. She can see however, across the canal, the Academy where Roseanna held the girls that she had intended to become Brides for her sons. It's a museum now, the thought of that making young Ms Pond roll her eyes, the Doctor would love that. Half an hour later, when her drink has become cold and her patience is worn thin, she begins to tap her heels on the back of her chair, looking around for someone to talk to.

When her husband stumbles inside an hour later, it's to see her sitting in a booth at the back of the cafe, telling jokes to a group of young, fit, Venetian men. He quickly snatches her away from there clutches and moves her to another table, placing his own roughly covered canvas on the floor. He almost doesn't order anything for fear of her returning to the men, but he gives in at her insistence and orders a grilled cheese sandwich. When it comes he feeds her half and they fall off their chairs, chuckling merrily. Venice, he thinks to himself, watching the light hit her face, illuminating her red hair so that she resembles an angel; it's nice to be back, without the running. Or the Vampires. He knows they'll have at least an hour together before either of the other two get there so he takes the time to pull his wife closer, kissing her deeply. He's missed her, he longs for her when she's not there, even when she goes out to buy some bread, or to borrow another DVD, he misses her. No one could spend 2000 years waiting for the love of their life and not feel the same.

It's almost another hour before the Doctor makes an entrance, driving a gondola of all things, not very well of course. He somehow manages to bump into the wall, almost falling into the canal. Rory and Amy break apart to glance over at him, laughing as they watch him struggle to stand upright. He has a new hat of course, a beret of all things. The Ponds exchange a knowing glance; it won't survive, knowing their daughter. After what seems like an age the Doctor manages to step onto land, waving to them madly as if they haven't seen him. In his hands he carries what appears to be another canvas, the back of which faces the Ponds, hiding the artwork itself. Ambling over the Doctor pulls up a chair, seating himself between the Ponds and hitting them both on the back in a friendly sort of way. He orders a cup of coffee, ends up tipping it into the canal after one sip and then decides on a strong earl grey instead. They begin chatting animatedly, never revealing where they've spent the last 3 days of course, that comes later. The Doctor glances around his surroundings in mild interest, Venice, good to be back, and with the Ponds too, they've changed so much since then though. They're so much older, wiser even, he feels a certain amount of guilt, no one should have to grow up before their time, and if he could have seen what would happen, he convinces himself he would have spared them. He wouldn't of course if he actually were given the chance, it was a fixed point now.

Last but not least is the most enigmatic woman he has ever met in his life. The fact that she happens to be the Pond's daughter may have something to do with that, he's not sure. What he is sure about, is that her entrance will be attention grabbing as it always is with her. She doesn't disappoint. River Song chooses to enter by shooting his hat off with an arrow, fired from a bow, from somewhere on the other side of the canal. Irritated the Doctor turns to find her and spots a moving figure on the rooftops. A rope slithers to the ground, followed by the woman herself. She then clambers into one of the gondolas and has a driver ferry her over. As if this is a TV show, and she were the main character, she begins to flirt with the driver, much to the Doctor's displeasure. She's doing it to purposely annoy him and to discomfort her parents, _infuriating woman_. He grins anyway. Even her chosen artwork is more dramatic then there's, she's gone fore a small statue, covered in a ragged cloth which, once she's on there side of the canal, she holds in front of her. She saunters over and takes her seat, overlooking the Doctor and under her parents gaze. The Pond's do not say anything, giving her the time to swap tales with the Doctor in order to find out where they're up to before she orders a latte. She doesn't look around the place like the others; she's been to Venice, 4 times, 3 with the Doctor. He doesn't need to know about the last one, and she won't tell him. After the diaries are done and her latte has been drunk, then and only then do they get down to business.

"Where do we start?" River asks, glancing around the table at all of them in turn. She's saving hers for last and she knows the Doctor will try to do the same.

Even her mother looks reluctant to share.

"I'll do it" Rory shrugs finally when no one else appears to want to relent. There is a collective sigh and he reaches down to pick his artwork off the ground, taking off the covering as he does so.

"How'd you go stupid face?" Amy teases, reaching across the table, right over Doctor's face to briefly kiss Rory.

The Doctor pushes his chair backwards, a look of disgust on his face that makes River roll her eyes.

"So, father dear, where were you?" She asks turning to Rory.

Her father, _the last centurion_, _Mr Pond_ sometimes she doesn't know he manages it, those two lives, as one.

"Well, i uh, went to Byzantium..." Rory begins to say before he is interrupted by Amy's chuckles.

He glances at River and The Doctor and notices identical expressions of suppressed laughter,

"What?" He asks, confused.

The Doctor replies, struggling not to laugh, "Nothing, go on"

Rory frowns but does as he's told, as a good soldier would, "right. Well, i got into a bit of trouble..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review guys<strong> _

_I really wanna know what you think and if this is worth carrying on with :)_


End file.
